voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaytz
Blaytz was the original Blue Paladin and hailed from the planet Nalquod. Personality While not much is known about Blaytz, what can be seen in his personality is that he was fun-loving, gregarious and outgoing, much like his successor, Lance. He also had a rather egalitarian personality, welcoming a servant-class Galran to take a seat with the rest of the Paladins-to-be and Alfor's wife. This showed that despite his position as a leader of his species, Blaytz was a fair and warm-hearted man. Abilities He was known to favor dual scimitars in battle. while he was alive and the paladin of the blue lion and during his fight with Allura he use the blue bayard which took the form of an energy bow. Trivia * Blaytz and Lance are very similar personality-wise, and there are several parallels between them. * While his species is unknown, he may be semi-aquatic if the stripes on each side of his neck are two gills. Gallery S3E07.5. Blaytz and Trigel's last stand.png|When you see it, you’ll – well, something to do with bricks. S3E07.8. First glimpse of the first paladins.png S3E07.19. In the beginning, the paladins were just five leaders.png S3E07.21. And in some cases, had been warring for generations.png S3E07.22. To protect their common interests.png S3E07.23a. A warrior's bond was forged 2.png S3E07.45. And here comes the rest of the Alfor squad.png S3E07.47. You're much more knowledgable as an alchemist.png S3E07.56. Blaytz from Nalquod.png S3E07.57. Pull up a bench and join the feast.png|"Pull up a bench and join the feast." Tumblr ou5nd6kIRD1u798hvo1 1280.png|Someone replace this it's fuzzy. S3E07.57d. Pull up a bench and join the feast 5.png|♪ What is love baby don’t hurt me don’t hurt me no more ♪ S3E07.63. Wait for it, wait.png S3E07.64. Trigel laughing ast Blaytz takes a spit-take.png S3E07.66. Because we're the only band of scoundrels that would have you.png S3E07.67. Trigel proposes a toast to us.png S3E07.68. Not the toast Trigel was looking for.png S3E07.136. Heh look at Blaytz is in love at first sight.png S3E07.143. What sort of weaponry do they have.png Skærmbillede 2017-08-05 kl. 23.14.12.png|Blaytz and the Blue Lion. S3E07.155. To be chosen at a whim.png Tumblr ou6bqd4eO31vpo16qo1 1280-0.jpg|Parallel between Blaytz and Lance. S3E07.186. These blasted things are covering me 2.png S3E07.192. Thanks Alfor.png S3E07.193a. Oh snap watch out for that brick wall 2 (compiled).png S3E07.208. Hey I feel it.png S3E07.219. I can't believe we did it.png S3E07.243d. We have to get it off (compiled).png S3E07.255. Voltron's first win.png S3E07.272. Despite their differences.png S3E07.319. Alfor tried to warn me.png S3E07.322. To join me on a most dangerous quest.png S3E07.323a. We must close the rift 2.png S3E07.324. We will help you.png S3E07.343. It's too much - stay focused.png S3E07.349. Blaytz made it too judging by the groaning.png S3E07.354. We must hurry.png S3E07.363b. Gyrgan Blaytz, fire your thrusters 3.png S3E07.365a. They both succumbed to overexposure of quintessence 2.png S3E07.382. Revenge will be ours.png Alfor and his friends (Flashback).jpg Blaytz, Gyrgan, and Trigel (Before their death).png Original Paladins and Lotor.jpg Allura's farewell.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Paladins Category:Deceased